The Devil in a Little Girl
by Irshadan
Summary: Tyki Mykk découvre les sentiments de Road... Va-t-il l'aider à réaliser son rêve, ou la dénoncera-t-il au Comte ? Ma toute première fanfic, sur mon couple préféré : Allen x Road ! Mort d'un perso du manga au cours de l'histoire


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de D. Gray-man appartiennent entièrement à Hoshino Katsura, et pas à moi (sinon je n'écrirais pas cette fic, j'écrirais les mangas…).

Voilà ma toute première fic, sur mon couple préféré, AllenxRoad. On ne trouve à mon goût pas assez de fics sur ce couple, qui est pourtant selon moi le plus intéressant : totalement improbable mais cependant plus que suggéré dans l'œuvre originale ! Enfin, c'est vrai qu'à part aller lire les RoadxAllen en anglais, on n'a pas beaucoup de choix (deux one-shots sur ce site au moment où j'écris ces lignes…). Donc bon, il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes !

Bonne lecture !

_________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Stupeur

« Tyki, joue avec moi ! »

Etait-il donc impossible de lire un livre en paix dans la maison du Prince ? Je levais mes yeux jaunes vers la jeune fille qui me harcelait depuis près d'une heure. Ma nièce, Road Kamelot, pourtant mon ainée parmi les Noahs. Mais pour moi, Road est la sœur que je n'ai pas. Elle a toujours été là, à mes cotés, depuis que je me suis éveillé à la mémoire du Plaisir. Elle est devenue ma petite sœur, celle que j'avais rêvée d'avoir quand j'étais encore un simple humain. Mais là où il y a du plaisir — et cela, nul ne le sait mieux que moi — il y a bien souvent des inconvénients. Notamment le fait qu'elle veuille toujours jouer avec moi. Et aussi que la plupart de ses jeux me font peur.

« Pourquoi moi, Road ? Tu n'as qu'à "emprunter" Lero au Prince, comme d'habitude. »

La petite fille me regarda avec un sourire enfantin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer sa peau grise, si douce qu'elle semblait du satin, ses yeux dorés, plus profonds que ceux des autres Noahs, ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'air innocent qu'elle arborait (sa sucette à la main) et qui se voyait irrémédiablement démenti par les stigmates en forme de croix noires qui trônaient fièrement sur son front. Comme sur le mien. Je comprenais bien l'envie qu'avait mon frère Sheryl, l'incarnation du Désir, de la garder pour soi. Même si Road n'était pas dupe, elle jouait le jeu. De toute façon, elle avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous. Un curieux mélange d'insouciance enfantine et de maturité adulte s'agitait dans ce petit corps. Je savais qu'elle était plus que ce qu'elle montrait. Ca me faisait toujours un peu peur d'y penser, mais je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. Comme ma sœur, oui.

« Impossible, le Prince est sorti en emportant Lero. » Une ombre passa sur son visage avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. « Et je ne veux pas jouer avec les Jasdavid, ils sont trop bêtes ! Je veux jouer avec toi ! »

« Non. » Mais Road dut estimer que ma réponse manquait de fermeté.

« Tyki, s'iiiiil-te plaiiiiiiiit ! » gémit-elle avec des larmes de crocodile dans les yeux.

Je choisis d'ignorer la supplique. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit m'intriguait. Le Prince, de sortie ? S'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison que le Prince eût mis au courant de tout ou partie de ses activités, c'était bien la Noah du Rêve.

« Comment ça, il est sorti ? Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ? »

Le sourire de Road se cassa net. Une expression soucieuse assombrit son visage d'enfant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que le sérieux n'avait pas sa place sur sa figure, ni dans ses yeux. C'était comme si on défigurait ma sœur. Cela ne devait pas être.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je crois qu'il cherche une solution au problème du Quatorzième. »

Elle avait murmuré cela dans un souffle, avant de s'assoir sur la table où j'essayais de lire, me tournant le dos. Je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je fermai et déposai mon livre sur le bureau, me levai, fis le tour de la table pour pouvoir voir ma nièce de face. Je fus stupéfait. Je ne savais comment réagir aux larmes, véritables, cette fois, qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer, tout en me les cachant. Je la pris dans mes bras, et murmurai à son oreille :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Road ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'ai peur, Tyki. »

Je ne pus réprimer un haussement de sourcils. Elle, l'ainée du Clan Noah, aux pouvoirs si terrifiants, elle qui venait juste derrière le Comte lui-même sur le plan de la puissance ; elle, Road Kamelot, avait peur et pleurait. Si elle-même était effrayée, j'aurais dû l'être aussi, non ? Je voulus quand même la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Road. Le Prince ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement. Le Quatorzième ne le tuera jamais. »

Mais je m'étais de toute évidence trompé sur la nature de la crainte qui couvait en elle, car la jeune fille me répondit :

« Ce n'est pas ça. Il n'avait déjà pas réussi il y a trente-cinq ans, alors qu'il jouait sur la surprise de sa trahison. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y arrivera pas non plus cette fois. Je ne crains rien pour le Prince… »

Je ne comprenais plus. Avait-elle peur de se qui pouvait advenir avant que le Prince ne règle définitivement le problème ? Que des membres de la famille, Sheryl, moi peut-être, voire elle-même, ne succombions au cours de la vendetta ? Je ne pouvais m'abstenir de frissonner en sentant les légères convulsions qui agitaient son corps de fillette entre mes bras. Mais je voulais comprendre d'où cette peur pouvait bien prendre sa source, et, si c'était en mon pouvoir, de la réduire à néant. Tout plutôt que de voir Road pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie, alors ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Tyki… » dit-elle en fuyant mon regard.

J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment là. Mais non. Ou bien j'étais aussi bête que Jasdero, ou bien la panique que j'avais éprouvée en entendant cette phrase avait court-circuité mes facultés intellectuelles. Si seulement j'avais compris à cet instant, je ne me serais jamais embarqué dans un tel guêpier, alors qu'elle voulait m'en protéger. Mais je suis parfois le plus parfait des crétins, et, n'ayant rien compris du tout, je ne me vis pas mettre le doigt dans l'engrenage.

« Road, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de serments ou de promesses. Evidemment que je serai muet comme une tombe. Evidemment qu'elle le savait. La petite Noah me serra si fort contre elle que ma respiration devint saccadée. Road braqua ses yeux dans les miens, et je pus voir qu'à présent, elle ne retenait plus ses pleurs.

« Tyki… J'ai peur de ce que le Prince va faire à Allen ! »

Un éclair m'aurait foudroyé sur place, le choc n'eût pas été si grand. Road… Walker… Non non non. Impossible. Proprement impossible. Passé le premier étonnement, j'eus d'abord envie d'éclater de rire : elle m'avait manœuvré d'incroyable façon, avec ses pleurs et son air désespéré ! Elle avait su exactement sur quelle corde elle devait jouer pour m'alarmer. Et quelle comédienne ! Quel bluff ! Si la plaisanterie n'avait pas été si énorme, j'aurais sans doute déjà donné dans le panneau.

Minute. Ca ne collait pas. Si ce genre de boutade était bien dans le style de la petite Noah, quelque chose clochait. Road n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Elle se serait doutée que je ne la croirais pas. Elle aurait préféré faire durer le jeu et son plaisir. En outre, je pris conscience que je sentais, que je savais, intuitivement, instinctivement, que les larmes de Road n'étaient pas feintes, et que ses tremblements de peur dans mes bras n'étaient pas factices.

Elle ne mentait pas. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Road… tu… tu l'… » bégayai-je.

« Ne me force pas à le dire, Tyki. Je t'en supplie. » me coupa-t-elle en sanglotant sur mon épaule.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être plus étonné que je ne l'étais déjà. Et pourtant. Je ne pouvais imaginer Road… ma Road Kamelot… amoureuse du petit clown blanc… C'était impensable.

_« Allen ! Youpi ! »_

_« Je t'aime beaucoup, Allen, tu le sais… »_

_« C'est sûr que toi, Tyki, tu n'as pas le droit à mes baisers ! »_

_« S'il te plaît, Tyki, n'abîme pas trop mon Allen. »_

_« Hein ? Mais je suis folle de lui ! »_

_* Smack ! *_

Bon sang. Dire que j'avais cru qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec sa victime… Elle avait dû se prendre à son propre jeu. Et c'en était devenu dangereux, car ce jouet auquel elle s'était attaché se révélait être l'hôte du Quatorzième. Et ce petit exorciste, qui jusque là n'avait été qu'un moucheron empêtré sans le savoir dans la toile du Comte Millénaire, s'était mué en véritable scorpion sournois, capable de s'opposer à son ennemi. Le Prince brûlait de l'éliminer. Et à présent, entre les deux feux, il y avait Road, déchirée entre sa loyauté et son amour.

Mon dieu. Si Sheryl apprenait ça, le petit Walker aurait là un ennemi bien plus tenace et dangereux que le Comte lui-même. Cette pensée saugrenue qui m'avait traversé, plus amusante qu'autre chose, et totalement décalée par rapport à la situation, me servit de déclic nerveux, remettant en marche mon cerveau. J'allais répondre à Road, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi.

« Je suis désolée, Tyki… Je sais bien… ce qu'il t'a fait… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je sentis une bouffée de colère m'envahir. Pris dans ma préoccupation de réconforter Road, j'avais oublié ça. Allen Walker. Le Clown Couronné, qui avait tenté de supprimer mon Noah sans me tuer. Et qui m'avait laissé une belle cicatrice sur le torse et sur les bras. Régulièrement, la douleur me prenait, incontrôlable, sourde, insoutenable. Je ne rêvais que de me venger. Mais Road… à présent que je savais… je ne me sentais pas la force de la faire souffrir.

« Road… » commençai-je, sans toutefois pouvoir finir.

Je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ma gorge se serrait à l'idée de blesser Road, mais je ne pouvais abandonner ma vengeance non plus. Je résolus de ne rien choisir, et de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

« J'ai peur pour lui, Tyki… » me dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Si encore il n'y avait que le Prince après lui… Mais je me glisse chaque soir dans ses rêves, tu sais. Le plus souvent, il cauchemarde. Il voit le Quatorzième. J'ai peur que le Traître ne le détruise. Ou alors, il rêve de son père adoptif, ou de cette Lenalee… »

Lenalee ? Je fouillais dans mes souvenirs… Je finis par remettre un visage sur ce nom. La jeune fille que Road avait emprisonnée dans l'arche, pendant qu'elle faisait face au futur Bookman. Tiens donc. Ainsi le petit Walker était amoureux de cette fille… Je commençais déjà à réfléchir à comment je pourrais utiliser cette information contre lui, quand je réalisais soudain à quel point Road devait en souffrir. En effet, je la vis fondre littéralement en larmes.

« Tyki… Il a passé la nuit avec elle. Ils l'ont fait… Comment puis-je encore vivre et me battre pour le Prince à présent ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

Je paniquais, tant cela l'affectait. Je voulais absolument l'aider. Mais comment faire ? Je ne pouvais pas aller le voir et lui dire d'abandonner cette Lenalee, et de… Non, je ne pouvais décemment pas souhaiter qu'il s'amourache de Road ! Et pourtant, n'avais-je pas dit : tout plutôt que de la voir pleurer ? Si, et c'était toujours d'actualité. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas obtempéré. Il fallait trouver un moyen de pression sur lui. Allons bon ! Voilà que je cherchais un plan pour réaliser le désir de Road. Ne pouvais-je la guérir de ce mauvais travers ?

« Road, je suis désolé de te le redire, mais l'amour entre… »

« … un exorciste et une Noah est voué à l'échec ! Je le sais, Tyki, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher ! » Elle criait à présent. « Tu crois que je ne me suis pas sermonnée moi-même depuis trois mois ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas tenté d'aller le tuer dans son sommeil ? Dix fois, j'ai essayé ! Dix fois, je n'ai pas pu planter mes bougies dans son cœur ! Je suis revenue ici en pleurant, chaque soir, de dépit et de tristesse ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est ça ? »

Je la serrai contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans ma poitrine. Je lui caressai les cheveux avec douceur pour la calmer.

« Pardonne-moi, Road. Je suis le dernier des imbéciles. »

« Je pense que Jasdero garde quand même la première place. »

De l'humour, maintenant ? Décidemment, cette petite avait le don de me faire perdre mes moyens…

« Que puis-je faire, Road ? Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Je veux t'aider. »

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour Allen. Même moi, je ne peux convaincre le Prince de l'épargner. Quant à moi, tu ne peux forcer Allen à… »

Elle ne trouva pas la force de continuer.

« Si, je le peux. » Une idée m'était venue en tête. Road avait levé les yeux à ces paroles, et ces iris noyés de larmes reflétaient à la fois l'incompréhension, le doute, et… l'espoir ?

« Road, ouvre-moi une porte jusqu'à la chambre de Walker. »

___________________________________________________________________________

Note de l'auteur : 

*Prend en air de mendiant bossu, façon « Touchez ma bosse ! » pour attendrir le lectorat*

S'il vous plait, des reviews, par pitié pour un pauvre auteur (parait-il…) !!!

Non, sérieusement, outre les commentaires et critiques qui peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer, juste un petit petit mot, croyez-moi, ça embellit la journée d'un homme !

Le prochain chapitre sera normalement un POV Allen. Du moins, si je m'aperçois que je n'écris pas cette histoire pour rien et que je la continue. Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! (Ceux qui me reviews ont en plus le droit à un bisous ! :D )


End file.
